The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of xHeucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Spicy Lime’. xHeucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. xHeucherella ‘Spicy Lime’ originated from a controlled cross between two unknown, unnamed, proprietary intergeneric hybrids of Heuchera and Tiarella. 
Compared to xHeucherella ‘Gold Zebra’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,104, the new cultivar has shallower lobes and leaves with less solid red patterning along veins.
Compared to xHeucherella ‘Hot Spot’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,417, the new cultivar has a low mounding habit rather than a spreading habit, Tiarella-like leaf shape, and medium short wands of very light pink flowers instead of showy dark pink flowers.
Compared to xHeucherella ‘Mojito’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,946, the new cultivar has light pink flowers instead of white, and leaves with less red patterning along veins.
This new xHeucherella is uniquely characterized by:                1. low mounding habit,        2. excellent crown count,        3. yellow to lime colored leaves with blotchy deep red markings along veins,        4. medium short wands of very light pink flowers, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture using growing points at the crown). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.